Geminus
Close to the herd's leader, the geminus act as body doubles and protectors if all other lines of defense are broken through. Trained in defensive and disarming techniques rather than offensive tactics, they are taught by the Defender, but answer to the Emperor or Empress alone. Geminus are encouraged to be hippocampi to better emulate the Empress. However, with additional accessories a common horse could pass as well. Unicorns/Kirins/Pegasi are not permitted to act as a Geminus. Geminus is a limited rank and is subject to SA's Monthly Activity Checks Overview A new addition to the herd following the invasion of the Flight in the year 1700, Geminus are the Talori leader's entourage. Acting as servants and confidantes in day to day life, they are also the Empress's personal guard and are the last line of defense in case of an attack. From the outside, the Geminus don't seem much different than thier concubine predecessors, and in fact, many equines tend to not see any difference at all. They appear to be simple attendants, there to serve the Emperor or Empress and nothing else. In some ways, that assumption isn't wrong. Geminus duties do include attending to the leader, aiding in the management of their daily duties, and assisting with family affairs. While that isn't the whole truth, the assumption does add an extra level of security, as no one would expect one of the empress's attendants to know how to fight back. Up before dawn, training among the Geminus is rigorous and they start every morning with same routine as their guardian counterparts. This involves an intense workout, followed by sparring, as well as dedicated training with the herd's Defender. All Geminus combat techniques revolve around disarming and defending, as offensive strategies would leave their charges too open. From engaging in training exercises that teach them how to spot potential attackers and would be assassins in a crowd, to know the layout of every building their charge may frequent by heart, the Geminus are a force to be reckoned with. Geminus are also expected to be decent actors when needed, able to act as a body double for their leader when called for in order to protect her. This means having not only having a good understanding of the emperor or empress and their mannerisms, but having a solid grasp on what decisions theye would make if the situation called for it. Body paint is a frequently used tool among the Geminus, and most become rather good at emulating their leader in a pinch. With all the work and expectations the Geminus have laid out before them, they are also provided many opportunities they would have otherwise missed out on. While they are not considered secondary spouses like the concubines that came before them, they are viewed as being part of the royal family, and are still afforded many of the same luxuries as their predecessors. Access to tutelage under the herd's best philosophers, all the imported finery they could ever want, the opportunity to travel with their leader, and the ability to speak candidly with the Emperor or Empress and act as a sounding board for their inner most thoughts. Geminus are also allowed to marry, with their leader's approval, though they must call the palace home as long as they wish to retain the rank. Retirement from the position is allowed though not encouraged due to all the time and training that one must undergo, and finding a replacement is difficult and time consuming. Rank Levels * 25 AP l Maintaining the safety of the herd's leader is hard work and your job keeps you on your toes constantly! You may gain your Tier 1 Talent early (for your first talent only). * 50 AP l '''While attacks aren't common, or expected, it never hurts to be prepared. Receive a Chainmail Blanket and Wooden Staff for free. * '''75 AP l After so much time training and learning the ins and outs of your job, you've really stretched your mind! Receive +15 SP to Wisdom or Cunning. * 100 AP l While you might have your leader's back, it's always nice to know someone has yours. You may receive a Talorian Level 2 Familiar from the familiar shop if you'd like! Category:Ranks Category:Talori